


Reflection

by xxbunniboyxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Suicidal Thoughts, ghostbur trying to be a good friend, tommy isnt doing too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunniboyxx/pseuds/xxbunniboyxx
Summary: After his exile, Tommy begins to fall apart. He just wants to go home, to get his disks back.He wants to end it all.Ghostbur is left to try and pick up the pieces, to keep his friend together, he is his only hope.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Reflection

It was cold, so cold. The bitter morning chill seemed to penetrate any amount of layers, the slight breeze only worsening things.  
There was a shape at the edge of the water, a person, hunched over on his knees staring into the shallow edge. His red and white shirt, now stained and ripped, did nothing to protect him from the chill. He shivered.

“Tommy?” A soft voice spoke up, sounding almost on the verge of tears. The boy at the water, Tommy, seemed to ignore it. “Tommy, what're you doing over here? I thought we were going to do some more exploring today…”  
“I don't want to explore, Wilbur.” Tommy eventually looked up from the water, fixing his grey companion with a weak glare. He then turned back to the water, staring at his reflection. It wasn't a pleasant sight, he was pale, the dark circles under his eyes only getting worse, his hair was dull and his clothes were in bad condition. He looked like a mess. A tired, beaten down mess. 

Wilbur, not entirely understanding the gravity of his friend's emotions, floated down next to him and offered him some of his blue dye.  
“Hold some of my blue, it'll help.” He smiled, waiting for Tommy to take it from him then letting it drop as he realised the boy wasn’t moving an inch. “Come on Tomm-”  
“Wilbur, please...just… stop.” Tommy's voice was flat, almost a complete monotone if it weren't for the sound of him holding back tears. “I don't… I just want to be left alone…”  
“But you're upset, I can't leave you like this, you're my friend…”

There was a long silence, filled only with the noise of the breeze disturbing the leaves in the trees.  
“I should've jumped when I had the chance…” Tommy spoke up, quietly. He could still remember the view, looking down at the lava from the netherrack platform. He remembered contemplating the jump, knowing it’d hurt, but also knowing it’d end everything.  
Of course, Dream had to ruin it for him, dragging him back from the edge and holding him in place,  
“It's not your time to die yet, Tommy” Of course it wasn't, Tommy thought bitterly to himself. Of course Dream wouldn’t let him do it, he wanted to prolong Tommy’s suffering as long as he could.  
“I-I should’ve… before Dream got me-”

A ghostly hand rested on his shoulder.  
“You can't die Tommy, people need you.” Wilbur muttered, watching the boy’s face twist on the water's surface.  
“Who, Wilbur? Who needs me? None of them do. L’manburg doesn't need me anymore.” He paused, his next words catching in his throat. “Tubbo doesn't need me anymore… I just want to end it.” Wilbur could only watch, heartbroken as Tommy roughly wiped at his eyes with his forearm. “I-I don’t want to do this anymore Wilbur… I want to go home.” He started to weep, all his emotions catching up with him— his fear, his loneliness, his despair, all coming out at once.  
“I just want it to be over, I just w-want my disks, that's all I want, I can't fight another war…”  
The grey hand on his shoulder slipped down to his elbow, another resting on his other elbow. The ghost of his friend gently pulled him up whether he wanted to get up or not.  
“I know, Tommy.” Wilbur began walking a reluctant Tommy back to his tent. “I know… but… there’s nothing we can do right now except trying to gather strength…” It was so hard, finding the words to say. He knew he would most likely forget this morning.

He managed to guide Tommy into his bed, the younger boy basically on autopilot.  
“Just… sleep for now. I'll make sure nothing happens.”  
As he watched Tommys tired eyes close, he stepped back, opting to sit for a while, figuring it'd be best to keep an eye on his young friend for a while, just to be safe.  
He hadn't known how bad Tommy was feeling, it was shocking. As he watched the boy sleep, Wilbur fiddled with the compass in his pocket. He had meant to give it to Tommy that morning, but he didn't think it was the right time after all of that.

He was worried now, worried for his friend, his brother. He just hoped everything would get better.


End file.
